A technique to isloate cerebral microvessels was examined. The technique permits one to isolate small arterioles, venules, and capillaries from the cerebral cortex. In addition a new technique to isolate the muscular arteries cortical surface was developed. A pilot study demonstrated that adequate levels of tritiated lysine can be incorporated into vascular proteins to study protein synthesis.